


The Passing Bells in Tsingtao

by sammlicke



Category: The Passing Bells
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: An AU version of 'The Passing Bells' sets in Tsingtao, now Qingdao, then a German Naval base in China until Siege of Tsingtao in 1914.





	The Passing Bells in Tsingtao

青岛，1914年2月21日，星期六

从汉堡港出发的第41天。透过晨雾，米夏埃尔第一次见到了这次遥远海上旅程的终点站，帝国的东方海军基地，青岛。  
从船舷上看到陆地和岸边建筑的除了他，还有一百余名和他一起来换防的德国士兵。

* * *

2月22日，星期天

米夏埃尔到达后的第一次休假。这座帝国新兴城市的二月和家乡一样冷，但这并不能阻拦他和小队战友出去看看、然后喝一杯的热情。在北德乡下长大的新兵上一次看到这么大的城市，还是在汉堡启程时的匆匆一瞥，他有点应接不暇。街道和建筑是德国式的，弗雷德里希大街[1]和海因里希亲王大街[2]商铺、餐馆鳞次栉比。一行人在弗雷德里希大街上一家照相馆拍了照片，又来了水师俱乐部[3]。米夏埃尔拒绝了同行人一起看电影的邀请，他有事情要做。他回到海因里希亲王大街，就在皇家邮政局[4]对面，刚才路过时他发现了一家珠宝店。女店员微笑问他有什么可以帮忙的，他腼腆地回答说只是随便看看。浏览着玻璃柜里的价格标签，等我攒够钱就可以给凯蒂买戒指了，他默默地想。

晚上，米夏埃尔坐在兵营的窗台上，写信。

t.b.c.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Friedenreich Straße, now the south part of Zhongshan("Sun Yat-sen") Road.  
> [2]Prinz Heinrich Straße, now Guangxi Road.  
> [3]Seemannshaus, now 17 Hubei Road.  
> [4]Kaiserliches Postamt von Kiautschou, now Qingdao Post Museum, at 2 Anhui Road.


End file.
